The Crusade
by spiderham2099
Summary: The 3rd installment in the Ravencroft quadrilogy
1. Hologwen's analysis

6 months had gone by since the events of secret wars and no galactic scale events had occureed since but as it goes calm before the storm

Hologwen:reports are coming in of an alleged mysterious figure targeting shippers. Attacking multiple ships not sticking to one individual ship however this person's target seems to be after mostly peter parker/spider-man ships.

Ham:any big casualties

hologwen:this person has effectively wiped out almost all electro/gwen shown extrme prejudice towards gwizard dwindling the number of their supporters. It could be predicted that he will expand and start putting his efforts towards osbarker/parksborn and parkitty. Outside our own teammates shippers the only other individual he will most endangered is diaz a parkitty shipper

Ham: time to bring the gang back together hologwen send a message in twitter ravencroft group message btw you can use more than 140 characters


	2. discussion about ham

chriar: i think ham is hiding something from us he's acting strange and hasn't talked much sense secret wars until know that we have a mission

seb: he's just lonely the lack of members recently in ravencroft doesn't help when its silent. we all coped diffrently with our losses.

Ham enters the room on the ham-mobile.

Ham:hey wuzzup

ryerson:whats this mission u called us in for

ham:we've got a hitman targetting people who crusade fanfic ships particullary spider-man peter parker centric fics. i think something is bigger at play. the hitman could be working as a bounty hunter for someone else's intrests

christa:not sure about a bounty hunter maybe something less free lance if theirs a repition of targeted attacks


	3. night walker

3 am on the ham-mobile everyone is asleep in their boarding rooms

chriar breaks open the air vent and crawls through and sneaks through the ventilation of ham's workshop where he is currently is up at. chriar sees that ham pulled out his infinity nacho that he is responsible of and thats when chriar pops out of the air vent

Ham:SWEET MOTHER Of gaillifrey don't do that to me u know about my fear of air vents.

Chriar: ya well i don't like seeing infinity nachos pulled out to be used for any reason. i knew u were doing something behind our backs tell me what is it your working on that u couldn't be straight forward with us and how does it effect the mission

ham: i've come to the realization i could create a new ravencroft member out of the logan card using the power of my infinity nacho. which if u haven't noticed we don't come across any new or members and even the old ones are spread thin in ranks.i knew the others wouldn't understand. i'm telling u everything because i trust u won't call me out in front of everyone and that u have my back


	4. The New Member

chriar:alright but u do realize we can keep a whole member of ravencroft from the rest of the team its just matter of time till they know

ham:i understand that. turning logan card into a member he could do hacking back here for us to figure out who is behind the assasinations while the rest of us going on this mission.

ham powers up logan card with infinity nacho power creating the new senitent member of ravencroft

logan card:hell0 my n me is h-4 model ck3r shortned to h4ck3r

ham:hacker can u please start investigating for our current mission u have full acess to the files but only notify me or chriar you are not to report to any other members for the time being you shall be non-existent to them at the moment

h4ck3r:underst-st00d

chriar:everything alright h4ck3r

h4ck3r:just stretching out a few kinks in communications but am fully 0peratina|

ham:we need to get back to our rooms its already 4am if we want to not be the last ones up tommorow


	5. diaz

ravencroft lands at the office headquarters of diaz. home of x-avenger shipper.

 _meanwhile inside his office at shotgun gunpoint_

asassin:you can proceed with your kitty fics but keep peter out of it are we clear

diaz:but parkitty must happen in the comics again OTP

assasin turns the saftey off their gun

 **seb comes bursting through the door in modular armor**

 **assassin has a emp attachment on the underail of the shotgun and disables seb's suit**

 **chriar uses snowstorm powers to freeze up the shotgun**

 **the assassin makes a run for it. ryerson uses his art powers to create a wall construct but the assasin is aquipped with explosive gel and breaks the wall**

jake:you're letting the assassin get away

ham:its fine ryerson set up a bunch of construct surveilance cameras all around we will be able to track who ever this person is

diaz:thank u for saving mi. the assasin didn't even apologize and that made diaz sad

seb: well u should know diaz _crime never sleeps_


	6. Intel

ham and chiar went back to h4ck3r while everyone else investigated diaz for questioning

chriar:anything useful

h4ck3r:yes indeed while the identity of the assassin is still very unknown i was able t0 find out the organization that is running these ship attacks. a terrorist group known as c.i.a central intellegence avi it seems to explain the attacks on spider-man ships especially with the lack of venum ships

ham:any details you can give about the assassin. we couldnt get a good look at the shooter

h4ck3r: im afraid i wasnt able to discover any details about the shooter except this person is going by the name "the red duck"


	7. secrets have a cost

h4ck3r also informed ham of a location to hunt down c i avi

ham:guys we need to leave i know where we need to go to stop c.

jake:who is c. where is all thisinfo coming from we are suppose to be upfront with each other

ham:i created a member that can feed us intel we don't have time to discuss the immoral thing i did we need to stop the shoter and the organization they are being funded by


	8. cia base

ravencroft finds the hidden base h4ck3r was talking about.

continues going through the building

chriar:it seems abadoned

ham:ya but maybe they know we are here

seb:that would leave us at the disadvantage

yassin finds a holovenom (similar to hologwen):welcome to c. ,ravencroft. while u guys are here none of you are with diaz to save him. this building is rigged to self destruct n 20 seconds.

ravencoft barely gets to saftey at the last second

jake uses his superspeed and runs away to go stop red duck


	9. Chapter 9

red duck was aiming a sniper while ravencroft was over at the explsive trap on the other side of the continent. red duck started to pull the trigger when jake slammed the gun down making the sniper go into the assassins foot.

jake pulled off their mask

jake:marie?

red duck pulled out a shotgun and shot jake in the chest

jake slammed up against the wall and fell to the floor starting to bleed out


	10. meanwhile

ham:yassin start up the ham-mobile i'm gonna see if h4ck3r has any footage of whats going on

ham ran into his workshop to find that h4ck3r had gone awol (he must have fled while ravencroft was investigating the trap set for them)

ham ran back

ham:he has left but we have bigger problems to deal with right now either jake is fighting red duck or red duck has taken out diaz or both have happened

the ham-mobile lands they walk out and see jake bleeding

seb uses iron man suit as a giant magnet to get bullers out while chirar freezes the wound


	11. red duck

who the hell is marie im a tool of cia. a refined Duck

seb's modular picks up on a disruptor in marie's ear and seb sends out a message in incognito mode to someone

Chriar:you are we were canadian firestorm a little brainwash cant forget that

redduck:no this is a trick they said you would say that

red duck pulled out an explosive device

red duck:u step one step closer and i blow all of us up


	12. parting

Red duck:step any closer and i blow all of us up

air-nick teleports beside red duck and rips the mind blocker from marie's ear

marie drops to the floor feeling a bit queezy from her memory resurfacing

marie:thank you so much every last one of you

marie:those creeps tortured me and its nice to see you guys once again

jake:come join us we are glad to welcome an old friend

marie:oh.. im sorry i can't do this i got to get my life back together i have to make my own seperate path figure out who i am after this brainwashing.

ham:well it was good to see you again. we can set you up with witness protection program if you want

marie:thats sweet but i think i can fend my own now

chriar:just remeber we are interent family

*insert wiz kalifa paul walker tribute song*


	13. credit scene

meanwhile in space h4ck3r

h4ck3r:h4ck3dddddddddddddddd d00.m


End file.
